Foundling United
by TwistedLikeMe
Summary: One day blond-headed triplets show up at the door, asking for Jasper. If Jasper's family was killed way back when, why do these three vampires look so much like him? Are they a threat to the Cullen family, or are they simply looking for a home?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so, this is my first twilight fic and my first multi chapter fic that I actually like (life invisible wasn't exactly ace). I really hope you guys like it, cuz I think the idea is awesome, even though my writing is beastly. I hope you can look past that flaw and see the potential!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE (I own Mason, Marcus and Marley)**

**INFORMATION:**

**Mason****:**

**-Oldest triplet**

**-Blonde hair, brown eyes**

**Marcus****:**

**-Middle triplet/second oldest (boy)**

**-Blonde hair, brown eyes**

**Marley****:**

**-Youngest triplet (girl)**

**-Blonde hair, blue-green eyes**

**Other than the eyes they all look identical (Marley looks more feminine). **

CARLISLE'S POV:

I sat down, dropping a file of papers on my desk. The rest of my family was out hunting, but I had to much work to do. There had been to many patients coming in, and I needed to work on the administration papers.

I heard a knock on the door, so I sped down the stairs, using the vampire speed. When I opened the door, I saw three blonde vampires. _Not very many vampires come down here, _Carlisle thought dubiously.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," the blonde girl gasped, bouncing on the balls of her feet. I took a hard look at her face and realized where I had seen it before. She looked exactly like Jasper; they all did.

"And who are you?" I asked. One of the boys grinned mysteriously, "We are triplets. I am the oldest, my name is Mason. Marcus here is the second oldest, and Marley is the youngest". The girl, Marley, smiled at me.

"Our last name is Whitlock, by the way…If that rings any bells?" Marley asked, hinting at something. Whitlock….Jasper's last name before he came here! I stared at the triplets in amazement, because they do look awfully like Jasper.

"Do you happen to know Jasper Whitlock?" I asked, using his old last name. Marcus nodded his head, "We are his siblings. We were wondering, is he here at the moment?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay, so, I saw a couple people favourited this story and TWO people reviewed this…THANKS A LOT singergurlxoxo and .Rulz . YOU GUS ARE ACE, AS WELL AS THE PEOPLE WHO FAVOURITED IT!**

CARLISLE'S POV

Hearing that they were his brothers didn't surprise me much, what with their looks and the last name. I cautiously invited them in, I was still wary of them. Mason and Marcus walked in before Marley, who was obviously itching to meet Jasper.

"Hey, buddy. If Jasper ain't here, when will he be back?" Marley asked. I smiled, trying to calm her down. "They are out hunting right now, but I am sure they will be back within the hour". She smiled then, relieved she wouldn't be here for long.

I tried to ask them about their background, where they came from and how they knew where we lived but Mason gave Marcus and Marley a look saying not to tell me. They listened to Mason, unfortunately.

Thankfully, the rest of my family entered the room, laughing. Edward was the first to notice the three newcomers on the couch. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing at the triplets. Marley stood up and grinned at him.

"You must be Edward! Me and these dopes are triplets. My older brothers names are Mason and Marcus", when she saw Alice go to introduce the rest of them, Marley hurriedly continued, "Oh, we know who you are. You're Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, and Esme…You're Jasper".

Marley dropped down to sit beside her brothers, while us Cullen's looked on in amazement. "How do you know who we are?" Esme asked kindly. They all shrugged in unison. "Well, we _are_ Jasper's younger siblings!" Everyone but me turned to look at Jasper, "did you know about this?'

JASPER'S POV

My younger siblings? What the hell, that is not possible. My mother and father we're dead before the war ended. But that doesn't mean they couldn't have had kids… "What are your names?" I eventually asked, ignoring my family. "Well, I am Mason, the oldest. This is Marcus, the second oldest, and that girl with the odd eyes is Marley, the youngest!" I nodded, still considering the fact I had blood related _family_!

"I meant to ask, why are your eyes still that unnatural color?" Carlisle asked, the doctor at all times. "Oh , well, I'dunno. But I do have an odd power that most people don't! I am what humans sometimes call a necromancer. I can raise the dead, and if I try really hard I can read emotions, like you, Jasper". Everyone looked at my sister in amazement.

"Raise the dead?" She nodded, as if people asked her this all the time, which she probably did. I sensed the two boy's emotions. They were both anxious and tense, waiting for an attack of some sort, I presumed. I tried to calm them down, but they sensed me and pushed me out.

"Well, why don't you tell us about yourselves?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am so so so sorry! Bloody hell, I haven't written for like, a month! You don't even know how bad I feel right now! I have just lost my muse. Don't get me wrong, I wont be putting this story on hiatus, or quitting, but it might take me awhile to write a chapter. Even though I hate when other actors use excuses, I have to. I just moved to Canada from Edinburgh recently (if you read my profile you'll find out more about that), and I have been working a lot and signed up for some classes at this college. I seriously have not had enough time to write even a paragraph for this story, although I have written a couple starts and A/N's. You wont have to wait much longer for a update, I PROMISE. Please just, keep reading and if you forget what has happened (I wouldn't be surprised if you did) just give the story a go again. If you hang in there with me, I will love you forever and ever. Oh, by the way, haven't you noticed I am better at writing in a more 'Canadian' way? :-)**

**Love,**

**neon lights .**

**xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**holy crap, its been a year, it seems like. I have actually been working on a Pretty Little Liars fic. If you haven't read the series, go read it now. Its amazing. I read all eight in about a week and a half cause I couldnt put it down. :D so anyways, I am FINALLY writing the new chapter…YES. Sorry its been so long**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own the triplets.**

"Well, we were born in Texas, but we have been travelling around ever since we were turned," Mason explained. The Cullen family all nodded, deep in thought. "We found out that Jasper lived here and we decided to come and check it out. Marley kind of convinced us this was our only chance and yeah…so we came and knocked on the door!"

Bella grinned at them, "Okay. So, how old are you guys?" Marley finally spoke up, "we are fourteen!" **(AN: lets say Jasper is around 25, k?)**. Shock spread across all of the vampires faces. _Only fourteen? That's so sad._" Jasper thought sadly.

Marley smiled, "Oh! I almost forgot. I am not the only one with a power. Mason and Marcus can both read minds when they're touching someone!" They all nodded and continued to talk about the triplets life and their powers.

Eventually the conversation got back to Marley's unusual power; raising the dead. "So, Marley, would you mind demonstrating your power for us?" Carlisle asked. The rest of them nodded excitedly. Marley hesitantly nodded, "I suppose I could, although we'll have to wait for nightfall. Wouldn't want any mortals watching, now would we?" Everyone laughed and agreed with her.

When sundown finally arrived, the group ran out to a local cemetery. Marley spoke, "there are a lot of different types of necromancy. Sometimes you could accidentally ghoul herd, which is when a fast and strong, mostly dead creature is raised. They are hard to control. You could also do a zombie raise, which is pretty self-explanatory. Next is spectre raising, which is the easiest form of necromancy. It's just a ghostly apparition with no form or substance. And lastly, there is lich binding, which is hardest. It's when a soul is bound to the world by some remains of its mortal body, usually a skull or ribcage. It can attempt to trap another soul in its place so it can escape. We necromancers have to destroy these things when we come across them, because they are very dangerous. What I am gunna do tonight, although I can do all of them, is a spectre raise".

Marley laid out the candles she had brought in a triangle, "I can raise on the spot, but candles help make them more visible for you guys". She sat down in the middle of the fiery triangle and shut her eyes.

"_I call to you, great creatures of the dark. Please show yourselves to us, we shall cause you no harm…_" Wind blew around, whipping Marley's blonde hair around her face. All of a sudden the ground in front of a tombstone split, and a milky white shadow-like creature appeared. The candles blew out, and Marley's eyes snapped open in alarm.

"This isn't good…"


End file.
